Marcus's great adventure in Parenting
by coldfire3
Summary: Marcus get a call from Kate O'Malley saying she found a baby on the doorstep. Will he step into the role of a parent or pass it off onto someone else? Will he find a way to manage his job and be a dad too? Read and find out!


**A/N:** Sorry I just had to go back and fix this story so this is the start of the same plot but with some different advantage points and it takes a lot of your comments into effect. Miss Bateman22 I am very happy you wish to be my Beta reader but if you would like to find that out you should turn on PMS or place an email address in your next comment.

**Disclaimer:** I make absolutely 0.00$ from this story and do not own any of the characters they all belong to Dee Henderson. The only thing that belongs to me come from my own head.

Now on to the story!

**Chapter One**

Marcus has a job that would be one of the hardest jobs around and that would be to safe guard all of the O'Malley's from harm. Being the oldest of seven is quite a job but being the one in the most danger is even harder. You see Marcus is a U.S. Marshall and he travels around the country safe guarding witnesses, judges, and hunting down criminals so that they can face the court. However on this fine afternoon he has no idea what is in store for him.

He is currently attempting to move a judge that is refusing to be moved out of danger. This judge is going to be prosecuting a key mob boss and said mob boss would very much like to have him removed from the picture which would move his trial back six to eight months. While he sits at his desk ponder how to change the judge's mind and get him to move his phone rings and he answers it. "Hello Marcus O'Malley here."

"Hey honey I just got a call from Kate wanting to know if we would like to think about adopting a little boy from one of her co-workers?" Sheri, his wife, answered with a deep breath. She wasn't certain at all about what he would say but she is very certain that getting an answer sooner is for the better. Marcus and Sheri have only been married for a little over a year and have only talked about kids in the future a little bit.

Marcus took his time pondering the answer and gives an answer that says there could be some hope in the future for this idea. "Why don't I come home and we have a discussion about this? That would give us both sometime to think about what we would both like to say on this subject. It would also allow me enough time to think about this after the judge has been moved to a safe location."

"Okay Marcus I'll see you tonight about five p.m. right?" asked Sheri.

"Yes about five sounds good and if we decide to adopt this little boy did Kate happen to say when we could meet him?" Marcus asked.

"Kate said this weekend would be good if we could be in Chicago and their lawyer would fill out all the paper work on Monday if we decide to take him," Sheri replied.

"Okay I'll see you tonight then bye," Marcus hung up the phone with another quandary to ponder.

Just as he hung up the phone the office door opened and Quinn entered. The moment Quinn walked in he moved over and placed his hat on the coat rack in the right hand corner of the room. As he sat down at his desk and begins rummaging thru his paper work he says, "Marcus, this judge has bitten off more than we can possibly chew. He refuses to move out of that house while this case is in court. What if we just keep him so busy he never has time to move out of the hotel he is currently staying at?" asks he asks.

Marcus while staring at the layout of the house this judge is trying to stay in answers, "What if we come up with an excuse that makes him have to move into one of the hotel rooms we choose and then keep him so much out of the loop he doesn't get to make the decision to move back in until after the death penalty trial."

Quinn looks across the room to the white board on the wall directly across from his desk. The white board contains a list of names of all the people he can spare as a guard detail and all of their specialties. "What kind of disaster would you like to proclaim is in store for this judge's private property?" Quinn asks with a gleeful look on his face.

"How about a gas leak where they have dig up the entire line for the whole estate and the day they say will be finished would be the after the trial is over," Marcus replies.

"That sounds great now if we leave right now we can get the judge and have him situated at the hotel before dinner tonight. Are you ready to go get him?" Quinn thinking quickly asks.

"How would you feel about taking over for the weekend and Monday Quinn?" Marcus asks just to make sure he can get the time off think about his up and coming talk with Shari.

"Okay why would you need the weekend off?" Quinn replies.

"Well Kate seems to think we might want to adopt a little boy and seeing as its Friday tomorrow we could meet him and then decide but it all rests on a conversation that will happen tonight between me and Shari," Marcus exclaims.

"Well let's go get this judge so you can go talk about being a daddy." Quinn jokingly pushes him in the shoulder as they exit the office to go pick the judge up from the court house.


End file.
